


The Reader's Guide to The Road Is Long

by rasenna



Series: The Road is Long [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Reader's Guide, Supplementary Material, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 05:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasenna/pseuds/rasenna
Summary: I realize that The Road is Long features quite a lot of original content; in the interests of helpfulness, here’s a guide to all things TRIL. This is not spoiler-free. CTRL+F to search.





	1. CAST OF CHARACTERS

LANCE ALEJANDRO ARTEAGA-MENDEZ of EARTH: former Blue Paladin of Voltron; adoptive father to Nyalri and Utyne of Eleriin; agent in the Resistance Intelligence Corps. Currently goes by alias “Alejo,” a dimunitive form of his middle name. 

NYALRI of ELERIIN: elder daughter of Ra’atulk of Eleriin; Lance’s adoptive daughter. About the equivalent of a human nine- or ten-year-old.

UTYNE of ELERIIN: younger child of Ra’atulk and Nyalri’s sibling; Lance’s adoptive child. About the equivalent of a human five-year-old.

TYBBAS RHEISKA of NOMOS: innkeeper; Resistance spy; tiny badass; former schoolmate of Hyssyth. Parent to Nami, Kaelos, and Iesa Rheiska; spouse of Axaris Rheiska. 

AXARIS RHEISKA of NOMOS: co-owner of the Loralian Kettle; Tybbas’ spouse. Supports their spouse, but wishes having married a spy would involve perhaps a little less being shot at.

HYSSYTH JAVANI of NOMOS, formerly LADY HYSSYTH OF CETIR: niece of Queen Aredel of Nomos; waitress at Moraa’s Café; Resistance spy; Cool Gay Cousin. 

PRINCESS RIARRA of NOMOS, formerly RIARRA OF CETIR: Aredel’s backstabbing, power-hungry sister; Hyssyth’s mother. Deceased after having sold out Nomos to the Galra in a bid for the throne.

QUEEN AREDEL of NOMOS: diplomatic powerhouse of the Nomoi; Hyssyth’s aunt; wife to Lyxe and Immori of Nomos. 

QUEEN IMMORI of NOMOS: linchpin of the Tripartite Throne; biological mother to Princex Saka of Nomos; renowned across Nomos for her skill in Nomoi stave-fighting. 

QUEEN LYXE of NOMOS: wife to Aredel and Immori of Nomos; patron of Nomoi arts and sciences; grew up a penniless traveling smith. 

PRINCEX SAKA of NOMOS: much-beloved child of the Queens of Nomos; heir to the throne in exile; charmer of the Resistance; one of Lance’s gaggle of children.

SISTER THJAZI of MAHJUR: Third-Vows Sister of the Order of the Infinite Gaze; Magistrix of the Novices; close confidant of Mother Ilenn. 

MOTHER ILENN of MAHJUR: Fifth-Vows Sister of the Order of the Infinite Gaze; Mother Superior of Solace; formidable magician; Keeper of the Librarium.

SISTER KARTA of MAHJUR: Second-Vows Sister of the Order of the Infinite Gaze; Second Assistant Librarian in the Librarium of Solace. 

NOVICE BERECINE OF MAHJUR: Novice of the Order of the Infinite Gaze.

GENERAL NANDI SHAAN of BEV: General of the Resistance; fearsome to behold but far softer in personality. 

DARA STATIL of LATITYA: lieutenant colonel in the Resistance Navigational Intelligence division; Lance’s guide in the ways of parenting; wife of Kena Statil and mother of Tenoda Statil (Nyalri’s partner in crime as of _Teatime_ ). Despite having been designed after a praying mantis, has not performed cannibalism. Yet.


	2. SETTINGS

**SETTINGS**

TRELAVOR: the twilit world where Lance is abducted by Durajan mercenaries and separated from Voltron; primary setting of _The Abduction of Lance Arteaga-Mendez_.

ELERIIN: the world Lance finds himself on after having been sold by slavers to an Eleri family; Nyalri and Utyne’s homeworld; now destroyed a la Alderaan by the Galra.

NOMOS: a primarily-ocean world once famed for being a crossroads of intergalactic commerce and civilization; one of the strongest Resistance worlds before Princess Riarra of Nomos sold it out to the Galra. The story will return here, worry not. 

MAHJUR: an eerie superterran desert world; home to the monastery Solace; owned by the powerful and unnerving Order of the Infinite Gaze.

THE LIBRARIUM OF SOLACE: a literal Genius Loci, or sentient location; home to the knowledge of the ages. Think of it as a creepier, living version of the Library of Alexandria.


	3. PEOPLES

ELERI: Nyalri and Utyne’s people, from the world of Eleriin. Slender, golden-furred humanoids with tails (whiplike with a tuft of fur at the end) and large slit-pupiled amber eyes. No pinna, just tympana concealed under the fur; snub noses.

SPIERI: briefly mentioned in Chapter Three of _In the Hour of Darkness_ ; an elephant-like species from the world of Spiericol with constantly-shifting iridescent skin and void-black eyes. Sneezing is a dire insult to a Spieri. 

LORALIANS: the Rheiskas’ people, from the world of Loral. An amphibious species, about three feet tall as adults; generally cool colors; nonbinary as a people. Have, frankly, Cthulhu-like tentacled faces and four arms with six fingers on each hand. Golden eyes with four-pointed starburst pupils. 

RAS ALHARANS: a solar-worshiping people from the world of Alharan; briefly mentioned in Chapter Five of _In the Hour of Darkness_. Birdlike, with colorful iridescent feathers and a love of music. 

AGREST: tall, pale, mothlike people from the world of Agrix; neutral-to-sympathetic to the Galra; mute to most species, as they vocalize at a specific frequency; communicate via gestures. 

ALTERNIANS: you know what these are, my fellow trash-can inhabitants.

ATHERI: a humanoid species from the world of Nagaka based on Earth bush vipers, generally brightly colored, with slit-pupiled eyes and quite a lot of teeth. Hyssyth, Riarra, and Aredel are all Atheri. 

DERRON: Melforan Duzain’s species, based on White Chain from the webcomic _Kill Six Billion Demons;_ that is to say, people with dark, craggy stonelike skin and a glow emanating from the cracks and their eyes. Derrons are known for excellent reflexes and intriguing philosophies.

RIRHAIT: briefly mentioned in Chapter Six of _In the Hour of Darkness_ ; a nod to Diane Duane’s Young Wizards books; a centipede-like species. 

RANAI: a generally low-intelligence, froglike people from the world of Batis, briefly mentioned in Chapter Six of _In the Hour of Darkness_.

FASETIOL: Chapter Six of _In The Hour of Darkness_ brings us Fasetiol drama queen Pahashal; Fasetiol are a generally vain species with six arms, lavender skin, pupilless red eyes, and orange hair. 

NOMOI: the native people of Nomos; tall, lavender skinned, with white hair, pupilless white eyes, and intricate dark purple facial markings which get more complex with age. 

ORSETHI: briefly mentioned in Chapter Six of _In the Hour of Darkness_ ; a generally affable species based on Earth tarantulas. 

PERMAMOR: briefly mentioned in Chapter Six of _In the Hour of Darkness_. Literally just space ostriches.

TELCHAR: Queen Lyxe’s species; a mining and smithing people born from copper deposits and look accordingly like living copper; five feet is tall for a Telchar.

UNANS: Ahirri’s people, essentially giant sea urchins. 

GAZERS: The true name of the beings under the masks is long lost; as such, they’re referred to by the name of their Order. Gazers have a high aptitude for quintessence magic; they’re generally found in full length robes, gloves, and intricate facial masks.

BEVANS: General Nandi’s people; minotaur-like; basically a giant University of Texas joke, honestly. 

LATITYA: Dara, Kena, and Tenoda’s people; patterned after various species of mantis. Dara is modeled on the classic green praying mantis; Tenoda and Kena are modeled on orchid mantises.


End file.
